Piss Cakehole
Apperance Piss Cakehole is a nasty serial killer who is capable of finishing off the victim by carving a meaty figure. His actions are almost based on Painis Cupcake's powers and abilities. Instead, uses the Medic's bone saw as his tradition weapon for carving anyone. He can only use different weapons when he is in his Green State; which is his rage form. He features a dark brown vest with a red shirt and white overalls, red camouflage pants and shoes, blood stains on his hands and arms and Sharigan symbols from the Naruto anime, as shown on the front of his shirt, back of the vest and his watch. He rests until he scents a victim that is near him. When he successfully scents anyone that is the nearest, he slides right at his prey. When he arrives to his next victim, he introduces himself. Afterwards, he reveals his bone saw, telling them that he's gonna carve him/her, and smiles. He begins to laugh at his victim when he is about to kill. After carving the victim, he stares at the meat sculpture for at least a several of seconds and will start to scent for any other victims nearby. If he can't scent for another victim, he will go back to sleep. Sometimes, he loses his own weapons but can lure it back to him using his telekinesis. If Piss' victim is too strong, or when he is angry, scared or brutally hurt, he will go into his rage mode; which is a shiny, green-glowing form that gives him the ability to fly, move faster than a speeding bullet, more strength, summon any type of blade he wants. Before he forms into his rage form, he smiles while a bright flash occurs afterwards, forming into his rage form, laughing hysterically three times in a row echoing along, as well for his voice too. If someone is too close to Piss when he activates his rage, the shockwave knocks back the victim far. Piss will begin to threaten or taunt at his victim and then he will use his flying ability to chase down and finish off his target nice and fast. When the target has been carved, he will form back into his normal form only if the victim is dead. When the victim is not confirmed dead, the meat figure breaks apart revealing his target again. Piss will still be in his rage form and will struggle to carve his alive target until it is permanently dead. When the victim is finally confirmed dead, Piss then will deactivate his rage form. Piss Cakehole is portrayed by the RED Sniper. Appearance Cakehole Piss is an opposite side of Piss Cakehole, he was first summoned by Demo Samedi as an attempt gift. Cakehole Piss' stupidity went from being Piss Cakehole's new partner to a new rival. He wears the same outfit Piss wears, but is a bluish-tealish style and seem to have no blood on his face unlike Piss Cakehole. He carries the Medic's Amputator as his tradition weapon, unlike Piss that he has the Medic's bone saw as his tradition weapon. Cakehole Piss is also noticably stupider than his counterpart; so far, though he has made multiple appearances, he has yet to do anything besides utter his introduction, other than carving a dead Demoman resurrected by Demo Samedi and mock Piss Cakehole once. His rage form shares the same abilities like Piss has in his rage form. His rage form is styled as a yellowish-greenish glowing form known as his "Yellow State." Cakehole Piss is portrayed by the BLU Sniper. Behavior And Personality He shares the same personality as Piss Cakehole. He is not helpful to anyone, even animals or freaks who are a bit like himself. Faults and Weaknesses *His rage form can also deactivate by other ways; being severely damaged, making contact to over 1000 degrees fahrenheit or acidic material. *Acid *Heights *He can get enraged when someone ruins one of his meaty sculptures. *He's mostly a very dumb individual; he has tried carving his creator, Demo Samedi, without following his instructions before, though the latter is plenty strong enough to keep Cakehole in check. Though not proven, this stupidity and cluelessness may have a nullifying effect on how dangerous he is as he has little to no clue when to use his more potent abilities. Category:Chaotic Evil Category:RED Team Category:Butchers Category:Killer Piss Cakehole Piss Cakehole Cakehole Piss Cakehole Piss Category:Psycopath Category:Snipers